Sound Effects
by M14Mouse
Summary: If Mack plays one more rock song on his guitar, Will is going to kill him. Lucky for him, Ronny is there to make him feel better….kind of. Ronny/Will pairing.


Sound Effects

By: M14Mouse

Summary: If Mack plays one more rock song on his guitar, Will is going to kill him. Lucky for him, Ronny is there to make him feel better….kind of. Ronny/Will pairing.

Disclaimer; No ownage here.

Takes Place During Home and Away

Will groaned as Mack hit another bad note. He wanted go down stairs and beat the crap of Mack's guitar. No point of beating up Mack. He is an android and his friend…no matter how much he wanted to destroy his guitar and he did understand where the guy was coming from. Well, finding out that you are an android. It does give you some pissing rights.

He winced again as another note hit his ears. He really should go down there. But that would require him to get out of bed and he don't think his head would like that right now. It felt like he was inside of a drum. Another sour note reached his ears. Then he is going to burn the guitar in the fireplace. Slowly…with a lot of fuel. He grabbed a pillow and covered his ears tightly. He winced slightly as Mack hit another sour note. Second thing he planned to do is destroy Mr. Hartford's gene modifier. Funny thing is…the noise didn't effect him earlier.

He pressed the pillow tighter around his ears. Earplugs, those Boise earphones that are suppose to keep out outside noise, and his pillow and he could still hear him! Most of the time, he had a good handle on his powers. Just like everyone else, there were slips. It was like the time that Dax just stepped off the stair but he bounced instead and nearly hit the ceiling. Or like the time that Rose sneezed and turned invisible.

Today was the day that he had to have one of his slip.

Another long…sour note reached his ears.

Oh, Mr. Hartford's gene modifier…He is just going to run it with his zord several times.

"Poor Will. He refused to take anything. Just in case of an attack," Rose's voice said outside of his door.

"And we are all being supportive about Mack even if his music sounds like he is killing a cow," Ronny said with a sigh.

He winced slightly as he heard a loud crash.

"I go and check that out," Rose said as she stomped down the stairs.

He heard the door open softly and Ronny's feet walk across the floor. He felt her fingers touch his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She smiled a little.

"That bad, huh?"

"I will never listen to Nirvana again."

She laughed softly.

"Aww…poor baby. If it helps any…I tried to unplug his guitar but Spencer gave me this look. I guess Mack really needs this…"

"Of course…he is going through his middle life…or puberty…no wait…terrible twos?"

She snorted as she laughed. She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. He sighed.

"Come on…let's go outside."

He groaned softly.

"So, I can hear the grasshoppers, the birds, cars, probably a dog somewhere…"

"Excuses…Excuses…It will be better than Mack's version of Nirvana."

"I guess you're right…"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. The sudden movement made him slightly dizzy but he quickly regain his balance. She dragged him down the stairs and out of the door. He did catch a glimpse of Mack. Was that hairspray and a head band in his hair? Wait…Urgh…never mind…he didn't want to know.

She dragged him into one of Mr. Hartford garden. She took a seat on the ground next to a pond. She patted the ground next to her and he slipped to the ground next to her. He winced slightly when he went down to fast. Stupid headache.

"What? No sitting on the lap this time," He said with a small grin.

She hit his shoulder.

"Perv.."

"I seemed to remember a time after a race…."

"WILL!"

He laughed then winced as his head started to throb. He rubbed his head gently.

"Lie down."

"I'm fine…"

"Come on…I thought you like my lap."

He knew better to fight with his girl when she was like this. He lie his head down on her lap and she stroke his hair. He heard the birds…the annoying dog barking…the bugs…and in the distance, Mack's guitar. Thankfully, his ears could handle it. His head wasn't as throbbing as much. Maybe, Ronny's touch had something do with it.

"Better?"

"I can still hear his guitar but it isn't as bad."

"See? Told you it would work."

"When you are right, you are right, girl."

Her hand gently stroked his head. He felt himself fall asleep. Damn it, he didn't want that. He couldn't remember the last time that they had alone time. They always would get interrupted in the house. Sometimes, he thought that Spencer had radar.

"We need to do this more often," Ronny said.

"We should…if we can escape the chaos," He said.

"It was kind of fun to explain to Spencer why we were in the closet."

"I thought our searching for your lucky sock was a prefect excuse."

She laughed as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe if we get rid of the guitar…."

"Mr. Hartford probably has a spare somewhere."

"Don't want to think about it."

"GUYS…GUYS! Mack is looking for you!" Dax shouted through the garden.

"If he wants to share…."

She laughed again.

"I take the guitar if you distract him."

"Deal…"

End of Sound Effects.

A/N: My friend said there wasn't many Will/Ronny fics around. She pokes me to write one. Ta-DA! I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
